


first

by coolstarboy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M, Morning After, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolstarboy/pseuds/coolstarboy
Summary: the first time dorian says "i love you"





	first

**Author's Note:**

> this is terribly short and self indulgent because i am a gay gay boy who loves dorian, the gayest boy in the inquisition

It was early morning, after a night of love-making, when Dorian first said “I love you.”

 

Light streamed in through each of the windows of Mahanon’s quarters, washing the room in a gentle yellow. The comforters were warm, and Mahanon was warmer, causing Dorian to whine in protest when his lover sat up and scooted out of their shared bed. 

 

Mahanon simply gave him a light chuckle in response, rolling his shoulders and stretching. Dorian admired the muscles adorning his lithe frame, and allowed his eyes to wander across his lover. Mahanon shook his hair from its tie, combing the knots away with his fingers. 

 

“I have to say, if you’re putting on a show for me, I’m enjoying every second,” Dorian teased. Mahanon glanced over his shoulder and laughed again.

 

“I think you’re mistaken as to who is the showy one in this relationship.” Dorian laughed, and Mahanon moved back towards their bed, sitting on the side in a sort of delicate way, as if he were afraid of disturbing Dorian.

 

The light caught behind Mahanon in a perfect way, framing him as if he really were a holy figure sent by the Maker, the hero who had saved the world from Corypheus. The beams seemed to melt across his shoulders, and his caramel hair, cascading downwards, was now awash in gold. His impossibly blue eyes, framed by delicate, brownish branches of  _ vallaslin _ , shone with love and admiration for Dorian. His bare shoulders and slender neck looked like they were carved from marble, and Dorian felt his breath almost hitch.

 

“I love you,” he blurted. Silently he chastised himself for saying such words in such a seemingly dull moment, but it was the truth, and Dorian had never been known for keeping quiet about how he felt.

 

Mahanon’s eyes grew wide at his statement, his face going almost slack in shock. But he recovered quickly, and his face split into a grin.

  
“I love you too, Dorian,” he whispered. “ _ Ar lath, ma vhenan. _ ”


End file.
